Campaign for Success
Campaign for Success is Case Number 28 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about the arrival of Captain Galahard's ship at the hotel pier. Pre-Case Under the Sails of Love Goal: Unlock the “Pier” location. Needed: 20000 Coins Rewards: One Hundred Years of Waiting Goal: Go to the Hotel Pier. Explore the Pier. Rewards: Ghost Ship Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction For many years, Lady Peacock waited in the Enchanted Hotel for the day her beloved Captain would return to the City. The One Day spell was finally broken and the Captain's ship approached the pier, but there was nobody on board. Where is the Captain and what happened to the ship's crew? Will he finally be reunited with his beloved? Stage 1 To Lady Peacock's horror, the Captain's ship was completely empty. The Captain had disappeared along with the entire crew. Where did he go and where did he travel before the ship arrived in the City? We must examine the Pier and find out what sort of mission Captain Galahard was on last. Goal: Explore the ship's equipment The Correct Course Goal: Find the Diclinatrium. Rewards: Precision is the Key to Success Goal: Find the Course-Charting Board Rewards: Using the Latest Technology Goal: Find the Drill Rewards: Serious Intentions Goal: Find the Deep-Sea Mine Rewards: Immersion Goal: Find the Diving Helmet Rewards: Mission Possible Goal: Find Victoria's Key. Assemble the “Dangerous Expedition” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The Captain went on a dangerous search expedition of national importance. A letter from one of Queen Victoria's secret agents was found on the ship: the secret service was searching for a way to heal the aging Queen using legendary artifacts. Maybe these searches are somehow connected to Captain Galahard's mission. Goal: Check the legends about healing artifacts. Divine Healing Goal: Find the Rod of Asclepius Rewards: Bitter Infusion Goal: Find the Primrose Infusion Rewards: Bloody Legend Goal: Find Unicorn Blood. Rewards: Five Stones of Immortality Goal: Find the Stones of Ahas ba Vanung. Rewards: Quest for the Holy Grail Goal: Find the Legend of the Holy Grail Rewards: Arthur's Legacy Goal: Find King Arthur's Shield. Assemble the “Search for Healing” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 By order of the Crown, the Captain's ship went in search of King Arthur's healing glove. In his report, the head of the secret service writes that the Captain had a special motive for finding the glove. Galahard had been corresponding with Lady Peacock's father and intelligence agents, sending gifts with the letters. This may shed light on his "special motive". Goal: Find Diplomatic Gifts. Royal Bird Goal: Find the Hunting Falcon. Rewards: In a Golden Cage Goal: Find the Precious Bird. Rewards: Desperate Step Goal: Find the Jade Pitcher. Rewards: Tigers of Major Politics Goal: Find the Tiger Tooth Anlace. Rewards: Royal Gambit Goal: Find the White Elephant. Rewards: News from the Homeland Goal: Find the Peacock Bracelet. Assemble the “Undesirable Groom” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 The Captain asked for Lady Peacock's hand in marriage from her father - the Indian Raja - but he refused the lowly captain. Queen Victoria promised to arrange the Captain's marriage to Lady Peacock in exchange for King Arthur's Glove. But did Galahard find this great artifact? The Captain picked rare flowers for Lady Peacock at various points in his journey. It's possible to recreate his route with their help. Goal: Collect the Exotic Herbarium. Broken Heart Goal: Find the Dicentra. Rewards: Mysterious Whisper Goal: Find the Arisaema. Rewards: Gourmet Dessert Goal: Find the Chocolate Cosmos. Rewards: A Kiss From Afar Goal: Find the Psychotria. Rewards: One Day of Love Goal: Find the Orchid. Rewards: The Language of Flowers Goal: Find the King's Glove. Assemble “Exotic Flowers” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The Captain managed to find the legendary Glove of King Arthur, but on his way home he was overcome by strange visions, sounds of battle, and a desire for glory. Everything points to the Captain and his crew being possessed by the spirits of knights due to the glove. Could it be? The Queen's intelligence service was disturbed by the knightly attributes seen on the ship. Goal: Confirm the knighthood of the Lancelot's crew. Knight's Feast Goal: Find the Knight's Cup. Rewards: Horse Racing Goal: Find the Card Up the Sleeve. Rewards: Amazing Horse Goal: Find the Horse's Armour. Rewards: Name and Honour Goal: Find the Knight's Banner. Rewards: Heart Under Protection Goal: Find the Knight's Breastplate. Rewards: Royal Boat Goal: Find Arthur's Boat. Assemble the “Knight's Artifacts” collection. Rewards: Conclusion After many challenges, Captain Galahard managed to get the legendary Glove of King Arthur from the depths of the sea. But his journey didn't end with triumph and marriage to the beautiful Lady Peacock. Afflicted by the glove and the spirits of ancient knights, the Captain and his crew were summoned to Avalon, the mysterious magical island that became the final resting place of King Arthur. They proved worthy to be knights and went to serve Arthur. The Captain promised Lady Peacock his return, but is it possible to return from Avalon? Will the secret path that connects the City of Shadows and the legendary "island of apples", which exists outside of time and space, open? What will Lady Peacock do now, and what is the meaning of the little boat amulet that Galahard left for her before his departure? The story of Captain and Lady Peacock is far from over. INVESTIGATION COMPLETED Post Case Knight of the Indian Order Goal: Find the Order of the Indian Empire. Assemble the "Deserved Reward" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases